Like the Dawn
by Not-Completely-Insane
Summary: He was the brightest shade of sun I had ever seen and he would surely be the death of me, but how could I have known? Loki had never lived more than he had those few, short months with Thor. If given the chance, would he do it again? Thor/Loki One-Shot AU by Kit.


I didn't write this, my friend Kit did! She wanted me to post this for her. Everyone waiting for me to update my stories…you're in for a long wait…I am so busy…

If you review I will forward the reviews to her email. She doesn't have an account here so I'm posting it for her. If she chooses to reply (which I'm sure she will) I will make sure you get her response!

She suggests listening to Like the Dawn by the Oh Hello's. That's where the inspiration for this hit.

Disclaimer: neither I nor Kit own Thor or the characters or the band The Oh Hello's

Her author notes are at the bottom

Enjoy!

* * *

"King Laufey, I have terrible news."

Laufey tensed his jaw as he heard the words pass the midwife's lips. He had felt in his pregnancy that something was wrong and now that the baby was born his fears were confirmed.

"The child is very ill."

xxx

"Your majesty, I fear there is nothing more we can do."

Laufey felt his heart break as the words left the healer's mouth. He had seen the sickness in his child grow worse over the three short years the child had been with him. Now that all that could be done had been tried his fears were confirmed.

"The child will surely die."

xxx

Laufey sat next to his five year old child's bed and held his small, frail hand in his own just as he had done every day of the child's life. He felt tears forming in his eyes but as the king he refused to let them fall in front of the servants who stood by out of the way but at the ready in case something should happen.

"Loki." He whispered the name quietly as he watched his child take short, shallow breaths. Loki had been born premature and was much too small for a giant's offspring. He was sick and there was nothing that could be done to cure him of his illness.

"My Lord." A servant said quietly as he stepped forward from his corner of the room. Laufey glared at the man who dared to disturb the quiet stillness of the atmosphere. The man swallowed thickly before continuing to speak. "Perhaps The Goddess Winter could help the Prince."

Laufey stood from his seat beside the bed and snarled at the servant. "And just how would she be able to cure him? She does not heal the sick, she takes them!"

The servant stood his ground although he wanted nothing more than to run and hide.

"The Goddess loves children, perhaps she will take pity on the Prince and heal him."

"She will take him!"

"He will die if we do nothing!"

Laufey and the servant kept eye contact with each other, Laufey glaring while the servant pleaded. Finally Laufey turned his back on the man and cast his gaze to Loki, his glare melting away at the sight of the dying child in front of him. The servant was right. Loki would die either way. Why not have him die having tried something rather than nothing at all.

"All right." Laufey finally said and none of the servants missed the sob in his voice.

xxx

Loki watched with curiosity as the servants surrounded his body with flowers. He had never seen such things before but then again he had never been outside of his room. He had been bathed in sweet smelling water and then clothed in silk dress. Gold bangles had been placed on his wrists along with thin gold chains, three if he had counted correctly. Finally a crown of flowers was placed on his head. He liked the flower crown more than the gold jewelry; it was more beautiful and natural than the molded gold.

"Father?" he called to the man who was watching him with such sorrow. His voice was barely audible but Laufey heard him.

"What is it Loki?" he asked and gently took the boy's hand.

"What is going on?" he asked. "I have never been outside of my chambers, why are we outside now? And why am I getting so dressed up? Am I going to meet someone?"

Laufey gave Loki a sad smile as he tried to think of a way to tell Loki why they had brought him out of his room and laid him in the snow. How did he explain he was going to be given to a Goddess of cold and ice and death?

"Yes, Loki, you are going to meet a very beautiful woman. She's going to take care of you and make you better. She'll bring you back when you are all healed and when you come back you will be able to do whatever you choose. You won't have to lie in bed all day." Laufey finally responded.

Loki frowned as he watched the tears cascade down his Father's cheeks and he reached up to gently wipe them away. Laufey took Loki's hand within his own and kissed the child's knuckles before releasing him. Loki folded his hands just below his chest as he had been instructed by a servant to do earlier after his Father let him go.

"Do not cry Father. If she really can heal me then we can do stuff together when I get back."

'_If you come back.'_ Laufey wanted to say but he only smiled at the child who smiled back.

Laufey felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to look at the servant.

"It is time, my King." She said, her voice quiet and steady and Laufey felt the tears burn the back of his eyes.

'_No! I change my mind! I cannot go through with this!'_ his mind screamed but he kept his thoughts to himself and stood. He looked down to the child lying in the snow and smiled.

"I love you Loki. Come back to me soon."

Loki smiled and nodded at Laufey before he closed his eyes and got as comfortable as he could in the snow. The ceremony began and torches were lit. Laufey watched in silence as four men surrounded his son. They chanted together in perfect sync, their movements never getting ahead or falling behind any of the others. The torches blazed and seemed to grow as the chanting went on and grew louder. Laufey watched with a guarded expression. He wanted nothing more than to jump in and take Loki away but he knew that if he did Loki would die for certain.

The torches blazed on before suddenly going out as a strong gust of wind blew past. Snow and ice flurried around causing everyone to cover their faces as the strong gusts swirled around the area. Laufey's eyes widened from behind his arm as he heard the sound of a woman's voice. He wanted to look, to make her leave, but he couldn't see anything and his body just felt so heavy.

As quickly as it had started, the blizzard died down. Laufey quickly looked to Loki and he felt his heart break. Although his body was still there, he knew his soul was not. He sank to his knees and cried. The Goddess Winter had not taken Loki to heal him, she had just taken him away for good. He heard the soft sounds of footsteps coming towards him but he said nothing as he sank deeper into despair. His little boy was gone and there was nothing he could do.

"My King!" an urgent voice forced Laufey to look up and what he saw made him gasp in surprise. Loki's body was now glowing a soft blue color. On closer inspection, Laufey could see the barely noticeable rise and fall of Loki's chest as he drew in breath. The Goddess Winter had not taken him, she was healing him!

"Thank you." Laufey whispered as he bowed his head and cried. He wiped the tears from his face and forced the tears to stop before rising to his feet and holding his head up high. "Thank you, Goddess Winter!"

xxx

Everyday Laufey went and sat beside Loki for an hour, sometimes more if he could spare, to keep his son company. Servants came regularly to bath him. Loki continued to grow as a normal child and servants changed his clothing when it became too small. Laufey brushed the growing hair out of Loki's face and smiled sadly at his son.

"Come home soon, Loki." Laufey said and kissed Loki's forehead before he stood and left to attend to his duties as King.

xxx

Loki gasped as his eyes snapped open. He gulped down breaths of air as if he had never before breathed. Sitting up he placed a hand to his chest as he struggled to breathe between fits of coughing. When he finally managed to calm down he looked down at himself. He was surprised to see that he had grown so much in the short time he was gone. His legs were long and lean as were his arms. His torso was fuller, as a man's should be. He reached up and felt his hair which had grown to his shoulders. He dropped his hands to his lap before lifting them once more to study them before he heard the crunching of snow beneath someone's boot. He snapped his head in the direction the sound came from and gasped.

A few yards in front of him stood the most beautiful being he had ever seen. His hair was like flowing gold although it looked soft to the touch. His skin, or what he could see of it since most of his body was covered, had to have been kissed by the sun. Loki felt his regained breath catch in his throat at the sight of this man.

Loki tried to speak but his voice would not work due to the disuse of it. He shakily stood up, his legs struggling to support his weight. He fell to his knees and the sudden sound must have alerted this stranger because he looked in Loki's direction. Loki smiled but the stranger's face changed from surprise to hate so quickly it made Loki's head spin.

Loki tried to speak again but nothing came out so he tried a smile instead. The other man just continued to glare at him and Loki felt unease settle in his stomach but he refused to let it get to him. This man was awe inspiring to him. He had never seen someone like him before and he wanted to get closer to this man. Loki tried to stand once more and managed to stay on his feet until he tried to take a step which lead to him falling back into the snow. The stranger seemed taken aback by his clumsiness and before Loki could think of something to do the man turned and walked away.

Loki tried to call out to him, to make him stop, to make him come back, but nothing worked. Loki's voice didn't want to work and the stranger kept walking. Loki felt helpless as he tried in vain to stand and run after the stranger. Every step he took sent him spiraling back down into the white powder beneath his feet. He finally gave up as the stranger left his sight. He felt his heart break and pressed a hand over his chest to stop the ache. Finally Loki stood and, without the haste and desperation to move, slowly walked into the direction he remembered his home to be.

xxx

"My Lord! Come quick!" a servant called as she ran into Laufey's council room where he was working out trade agreement with another realm.

Laufey sneered at the interruption. "What is it?"

The servant dropped to her hands and knees and bowed. "Loki has awakened!"

Laufey's eyes widened and without another word or glance to the other leader Laufey ran from the council room.

xxx

"Loki!" Laufey called as he saw Loki being carried inside by a guard. Loki was talking non-stop, his voice soft and hoarse but finally working. The guard carefully placed Loki on his feet but kept a hand on his back until Laufey reached them. He stepped away as Laufey enveloped Loki in a hug. "Loki, my precious child, how you have grown!"

Loki smiled happily as he returned the embrace. "It is wonderful to see you as well Father! Tell me, how is it that I am as tall as you?"

Laufey pulled away to look Loki in the eye and gently cupped his cheek. "My boy, you have been asleep for thirteen years."

Loki's face was the definition of disbelief. "Surely you jest! The ceremony was held just yesterday."

Laufey smiled and brought Loki close to his body once more. He stood silent, just holding his son to him, until he felt he should answer Loki.

"You were very sick, do you remember?" Laufey asked and Loki nodded. Laufey smiled softly and kissed Loki's forehead. "Goddess Winter came and she took you away for thirteen years. She healed you and brought you back to me."

Loki stared at Laufey as the information sunk in. So he had been sleeping for thirteen years. It had only felt like a few hours when he was with Goddess Winter. Loki smiled. It didn't matter. He was back home.

"So how do you feel?" Laufey asked. "Are you happy to be back, or" _do you want to go back with Goddess Winter?_

As if reading Laufey mind Loki kissed his Father's cheek. "I am overjoyed about being back Father." Loki pulled back, a shy but uncontrollable smile on his lips, and looked anywhere but at Laufey. "I saw this man, right after I had awoken."

Laufey smiled, figuring it to be an illusion Loki had seen. The snow often played tricks on people and Loki, having been asleep for so long, was unused to using his senses and had probably imagined someone.

"He was absolutely stunning, Father. He was…he was…he was the brightest shade of sun I have ever seen. His skin was kissed by the God Sun. He was beautiful. His hair was like liquid gold." Loki's grin dropped about as he thought about the man's eyes. "His eyes were blue, a lovely shade of it, but he glared at me with such an intense hatred."

Loki's grin fell completely and he looked up to Laufey. "Why does he, who has never once met me, loathe me so?"

Laufey placed a hand on Loki's shoulder, no longer thinking it to be a hallucination. He knew exactly who Loki was talking about for he had seen the man before and, although he wouldn't describe him as positively as Loki had, the description fit.

"He is Asgardian." Laufey said simply. He knew that Loki had been too young to understand the differences between the Jotuns and Asgardians before he had fallen asleep but he didn't want to explain the animosity between the races. Loki was so innocent. He didn't want to chip that innocence away.

"I do not understand. Just because we are of different race—"

"There was a war while you were sleeping Loki. The Jotuns and Asgardians do not get along and there is much anger and hatred between us and them."

"But I am fond of him." Loki tried.

"You do not know him." Laufey replied.

"I do not need to know him to know that I love him." Loki defended.

"You feel only physical attraction to him. It will pass and you will not even remember how he looked." Laufey argued.

"I wish to meet him."

"You cannot. The Asgardians would never agree to it."

"Then make me look as one of them."

"No!" Laufey yelled, his patience wearing thin. He had just gotten his son back; he would not lose him again.

"Please Father! I must meet with him!" Loki pleaded, looking at Laufey with eyes full of desperation.

"He will never love you."

"I can try."

Laufey felt his defenses crumble as he looked upon his son. His son who had been deathly ill for the first five years of his life, who had slept for thirteen more, who had only just awoken mere hours before, who wanted to leave him again already. He sighed. Eighteen years had already been taken from Loki. How could he take anymore?

"Fine. I will bring you to the outskirts of the city. I will make you look Asgardian. The spell will only work for a few hours since I will not be there to maintain it."

"Just tell me how and I can maintain it myself." Loki beamed as he shook with excitement. Laufey raised a questioning eyebrow. "Goddess Winter taught me magic."

Laufey frowned but nodded. "All right Loki, listen carefully, for if they discover you are not Asgardian they will not hesitate to kill you."

xxx

Loki gazed around the palace of Asgard in complete wonder. It was so different compared to his Jotunheim and he couldn't get enough. As he walked he passed by a mirror and studied himself. His skin was no longer blue and etched with designs, but pale and smooth. His hair was still black as midnight and eyes still green as ivy. He had been given Asgardian clothes and although it was hard moving around in so much clothing he quite liked his new garments. He stepped away from the mirror and continued to look for the man he now knew as Thor.

"_Be careful." Laufey had told him as they hid among the forest out skirting Asgard. "Thor is the Prince here and so will be surrounded by people. Do not get too close to them. Do not lose concentration." Laufey pulled Loki to him and kissed the top of his head. "Please, stay out of trouble my son. I do not wish to lose you again."_

_Loki had smiled and returned the embrace before he left Laufey in search of Thor._

"Thor." Loki whispered to himself and smiled at the way the name felt on his tongue. "Thor."

"If you are looking for the Prince, he is in the garden with Lady Sif and the Warriors Three." Loki turned in surprise to see a smiling woman. When he just continued to look at her with confusion she giggled softly and turned him in the right direction before pointing. "He is that way."

With a gentle push to his back she left him to find his way. Loki blushed faintly at having been caught up in his thoughts but continued his way to finding the Golden Prince. He walked slowly in order to avoid all of the people gathered in the street. Loki deduced a festival of some sort must have been going on for the streets were over crowded.

He searched carefully, looking at every face he could see that was framed by blonde hair. He began to feel frustrated when, after hours of searching, he still could not find his strange man. Biting his lip, he mustered up the nerve to ask someone but just as he was about to open his mouth and tap the shoulder of the nearest person he heard a booming laughter. He turned to see where the noise was coming from and was surprised to see his Thor.

Loki grinned and jogged to where he saw the Asgardian talking to who he presumed were Sif and the Warriors Three. He slowed his pace until he was standing still a few feet away from the small group and took a deep breath to calm his racing heart. Gathering every ounce of courage he had he lightly tapped Thor's shoulder. His breath hitched as Thor turned his eyes to him. He expected that same burning hatred that he had seen the first time, but instead Thor's eyes held a curiosity.

"H-hello." Loki stuttered out, every word he had thought of saying to Thor leaving his mind empty.

Thor grinned. "Hello! I do not believe we have met. I am Thor Odinson." Thor introduced himself and Loki smiled, the friendliness of the other calming his racing heart a bit.

"I am Loki. It is a pleasure to meet you." Loki replied, his voice much quieter than Thor's, and held his hand out for a handshake. Instead of returning that gesture, Thor took Loki's hand in his own and brought it to his lips, kissing the pale knuckles softly before letting Loki's hand go. Loki blushed deeply and bit his lip. He opened his mouth to speak, to say anything, but Thor had already turned back to his friends. Loki frowned and, feeling like he was intruding, turned and walked away. His heart was shattered and he felt hopeless. He didn't know how to win someone's heart. His Father was right. Thor would never love him.

xxx

Sif watched the newly introduced stranger walk away with his shoulders slumped and a crest fallen expression on his face. She looked to Thor who was happily chatting away with Volstagg about an adventure that they had taken a while back. She gave him a moment to stop talking but when it became obvious the conversation was not going to cease any time soon she elbowed her friend in the side.

Thor turned to her with a pout on his features. "Sif! What was that for?"

"You should go after him." She said simply.

"Whatever for? We have met and now I wish to continue speaking with my friends."

"You should go after him. He's the only one who's come introduce himself without throwing some bodily part at you." Thor raised an eyebrow at her choice of words and Sif rolled her eyes. "Do not tell me you have not noticed the women shoving their breasts in your face or the men trying to get you to notice their ass!"

At Thor's blank expression Sif wanted to throw him off of the nearest building. Instead she settled for punching his shoulder. Thor frowned and rubbed the sore spot on his arm as Sif crossed her arms. "Go after him."

"Why?" Thor asked. "I do not wish for a partner at present."

"Call it woman's intuition." Sif retorted. "Now go!"

Thor sighed but nodded in agreement. "Fine, but if I do not find him within the hour I am ceasing the search and coming back here." He announced. Sif shrugged.

"Fine. It is a deal."

With that Thor turned and left his friends in search of this stranger he didn't really care about.

xxx

An hour came and went and still Thor searched for Loki. He had no idea why he continued to look for the man he barely even knew but something in his heart urged him on. The sky had started to darken as he continued the search and still he found nothing. He had asked multiple times if anyone had seen "a man with long black hair and green eyes" but every time the answer was the same; no. He sighed as the sun finally set and still the man was nowhere to be seen.

"I guess I shall try another time." Thor mumbled to himself. He turned and took a few steps towards the castle when he heard a quiet sniffle. He went towards the small sound.

"Hello?" he called but received no answer so he tried again. "I am Thor. I do not wish to hurt you. Come out."

When the mysterious person stepped out of the shadows, Thor smiled softly. A little girl stood before him, tears in her eyes as she tried to suppress her sobs. Thor knelt down so he was eye level with the child and smiled gently to her.

"Hello, do not be afraid." Thor said quietly as he held his hand out for the girl to take. She looked at his hand hesitantly before taking a step forward. When she didn't take his hand and started to take a step back, Thor held up his other hand so she could see he had no weapon. "There is no reason to fear me. Are you lost?"

The girl sniffled as fresh tears filled her eyes and she nodded. Thor kept the soft smile on his face and slowly stood up. "Then come along. We shall find where you belong."

The little girl hesitated a second longer before stepping forward and taking Thor's hand. The two walked in semi-quiet with the girls constant sniffling and Thor's soothing words. As they walked Thor saw a figure from the corner of his eye. He quickly turned towards the figure and smiled as he saw a woman running towards them.

"Amil!" the woman cried as she ran towards them and the little girl released Thor's hand to run to the woman. Thor smiled as the two were reunited. After the woman thanked him Thor continued back to the castle. He walked in silence as his thoughts swam around his head. Not paying attention to where he was walking he ran into something soft. While he kept his footing, he had to reach out to catch the other. Upon seeing who he had run into he smiled.

"Loki!" Thor exclaimed. Loki frowned and pulled his arm out of Thor's grip. Keeping his head down he turned and walked away. Thor was determined. He had just found the man; he wasn't going to lose him again. "Loki, wait!"

Loki ignored him and continued walking but Thor followed him. They reached the forest before Loki finally caved and turned towards the Prince.

"You made it perfectly clear you did not want me to bother you. I apologize that I did so in the first place." Loki said and Thor could see just how hurt Loki truly was.

"No. Loki, I am sorry. I was more than rude to you today. I ask for another chance?" Thor replied.

Loki stood surprised at Thor's words. He opened his mouth but closed it when he realized he had nothing to say. Thor smiled and stepped to him so he was stood mere inches apart. He took Loki's hand in his and softly kissed his knuckles.

"Hello, I am Thor. It is nice to make your acquaintance." Thor introduced himself.

Loki felt a smile break out over his lips and he tilted his head ever so slightly to the side.

"Hello, I am Loki, and the pleasure is all mine."

xxx

Thor and Loki met every day on the outskirts of the city. They mainly talked, Thor about adventures he had had and Loki told stories that he had learned. He never told Thor about his time with the Goddess Winter or that he had learned his tales from Her. On some days they would go swimming in a nearby river or Loki would show Thor his magic. There were even days where they would lay quietly in the fields together and just watch the clouds cross the sky.

Loki loved every second of it. He was happy and he had Thor. He felt he needed nothing else.

xxx

"So where do you live?" Thor asked offhandedly one day. Loki's fingers stopped piecing the flowers together for the flower crown he was making. Thor pretended he didn't notice. "We always meet out here in the forest. Tell me, are you ashamed of me?"

Thor had said it in jest but the look on Loki's face made him want to take his words back.

"No!" Loki said, the desperation obvious in his voice. "I am not ashamed, I could never be ashamed of you."

Thor smiled reassuringly to the other. "I know you are not ashamed, I am kidding. But truly, where do you live? You are always here before me and you never leave until I am gone."

Loki didn't know how to answer. He couldn't tell Thor that he was a Jotun, Thor would hate him. He couldn't lie and show him a false home, Thor would want to meet his family. Loki bit his lip. He didn't know how to answer. Thor frowned, taking his silence differently than what it actually meant.

"Loki, do you not have a home?" Thor asked quietly and Loki turned his worried gaze to the other. He tried to answer but no words came forth. Thor frowned, but only for a second until a smile crossed his features. "Why do you not stay with me? There is plenty of room in the castle and I am sure Mother and Father would love to meet you."

Loki stared dumbfounded at Thor before he felt a smile tug at his lips and he nodded. "All right. That sounds wonderful."

xxx

Thor held Loki's hand as they walked through the castle halls. Loki gazed around in wonder at the sight of all the beautiful possessions scattered around.

"Breathtaking." Loki muttered and Thor beamed at the compliment.

"This shall be your home from this day forth." Thor announced and Loki felt his heart speed up. Oh how he wished he could tell his Father of this turn of events. Perhaps when he was over the euphoria enough to sneak out without being caught he would. Thor showed Loki to his chambers.

"This shall be your room. Mine is right down the hall." Loki felt disappointed but he didn't let it show. He merely smiled at Thor and nodded.

xxx

Loki tossed and turned as he tried to sleep in the luxurious bed. He was grateful to have a bed after days of sleeping on the ground or in a tree, but he wanted Thor. He was so close to the other and yet so far away. He tried to close his eyes and sleep but sleep eluded him. Finally he gave up. He stood from his bed and crept quietly to his door. Slowly, he opened it and tiptoed into the hallway.

He made his way quietly to the door he had made sure to memorize; Thor's room. Biting his lip he placed his hand on the handle. Taking a deep breath and then releasing it he pulled his hand away. Thor was sleeping and If Loki bothered him enough Thor would get annoyed and throw him away. Heart broken, Loki went back to his own room to try to sleep once again.

xxx

When asked about the King and Queen, Thor had said that they were away trying to negotiate some sort of agreement or other between one of the other worlds. Loki had nodded his understanding although truly he didn't care when or even if he met Odin and Frigga. He had Thor and that was all he cared about.

xxx

Every night for a straight week Loki would crawl out of his bed, go to Thor's door, and then turn around to go back to his room. Every night he got no sleep and every morning Thor noticed.

"Is something troubling you Loki?" Thor asked one morning and Loki only smiled and shook his head.

"No. What makes you think that?" Loki questioned and Thor leaned back in the chair he was sitting in.

"You seem tired. You have bags under your eyes and you've been very sluggish."

Loki pouted. "Thank you Thor. What everyone wants to hear from their lover."

His eye widened and he bit his lip but Loki realized his mistake too late. He looked away from Thor, hoping the other hadn't heard it. They had never told each other 'I love you' or shared a kiss or even a simple embrace. For all Loki knew Thor was just being a generous friend to him. He heard the chair scrape across the floor and Loki flinched at the sound. Surly Thor was angry. He would certainly kick him out and Loki's heart would be torn to pieces and—

His thoughts came to a halt as he felt warm lips upon his own. He gasped and Thor took advantage of his surprise to slip his tongue in the other's mouth. Loki moaned at the feeling and let his eyes slip shut. He wrapped his arms around Thor's neck as Thor wrapped his own arms around Loki's slim waist. When Thor tried to pull away Loki just followed him and kept their lips pressed together. When the need for air arose, both men fought it off until the burn of their lungs was absolutely unbearable. Finally pulling apart, both panting softly, they gazed into each other's eyes.

"I love you." They said at the same time.

xxx

Loki lay in his and Thor's now shared bed, staring at the ceiling and thinking as he basked in the afterglow of another night of sex. It had been Seven months since they had formally met, Six months and two weeks since Loki had begun living with Thor, and Three months since they had first made love. He had still yet to meet the King and Queen and he missed his Father terribly. He sat up and closed his eyes, folded his hands in front of him, and whispered a small prayer that his Father was well.

xxx

"Thor?" Loki asked timidly one afternoon after Thor had gotten back from hunting with Sif and the others.

Thor looked to Loki and smiled, placing a soft kiss on his lips. "Yes?"

Loki twiddled his thumbs together as he tried to find the right words. "How do you feel about children?"

"I believe them to be a blessing." Was Thor's response.

Loki worried his bottom lip and glanced at Thor. "So you would like to be a Father." He said it as more of a statement than a question.

Thor smiled a soft smile and nodded. "Yes. I would enjoy being a Father very much so."

Loki felt a smile slip its way to his lips. "How would you react if I told you I was pregnant?"

Not even a full second passed before Thor was up and to Loki. In his happiness he grabbed Loki's hips and lifted him into the air, spinning them both around once before setting Loki back down where he claimed the other's lips in a breath stealing kiss. Loki could only grin and deepen it.

xxx

It had been a month since Loki had announced his pregnancy to Thor. The King and Queen of Asgard had finally returned home and Thor was eager to introduce Loki to both and reveal his plans to marry Loki. He lead Loki down the hall towards the throne room. While Thor was overly excited, Loki was extremely anxious. He had been wanting terribly to meet Thor's parents but now that the time had come he felt nervous. His heart was trying to escape his chest while his lungs seemed unable to take in any air.

"Mother and Father are going to adore you!" Thor said as they walked. "Mother will be over joyed that she will be a grandmother."

Loki smiled for he did not doubt Thor's words. With how Thor spoke, Frigga sounded like a beautiful woman and Loki was sure that the two of them could bond over their love of magic. Odin was a different story. Odin seemed like the complete opposite of Loki. But Thor had assured him that Odin would like him and give them his blessing for their marriage.

"Mother!" Thor's voice snapped Loki from his thoughts and he looked up to see a woman who could only be the queen, Frigga.

Frigga smiled softly as she saw Thor. Her expression changed to one of kind curiosity as her eyes settled on Loki. Thor released Loki's hand to hug his Mother whom he hadn't seen in months.

"It is good to see you have safely returned Mother!" Thor said after he had pulled away from the embrace.

"It is good to be home." She replied before she turned her attention to Loki who quickly bowed in greeting. "And who is this?"

Loki didn't miss the caution in her voice and he swallowed past the lump in his throat. Did she know what he really was? How could she possibly—

"Mother, this is my partner, Loki." Thor introduced. "Loki, my Mother, queen Frigga."

Frigga held out her hand and Loki took it and kissed her knuckles just as Thor had done to him.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Loki." Frigga said with a smile which Loki returned.

"Mother, I have wonderful news." Thor announced and Loki chuckled softly at Thor's childish behavior.

"And what news could that be Thor?" Frigga questioned.

Thor took her small hands in his calloused ones, a grin upon his face. "You are to be a grandmother."

"Congratulations my son!" Frigga replied as she hugged Thor. When she pulled away she turned to Loki and brought him to her as well. "Congratulations to you as well."

Loki felt his unease melt away and returned the embrace. "Thank you my queen."

Frigga smiled and leaned her lips next to Loki's ear. "Asgardian men cannot bear children. If Thor questions how it is possible, perhaps you should tell him the truth." She whispered.

Loki felt dread and fear creep up to his chest but when Frigga kissed his cheek and smiled a sincere smile at him he understood that she didn't care what he was.

"Thor, perhaps you should wait to introduce Loki to the All-Father. Let me speak with him first."

"Do not fret yourself Mother." Thor dismissed. He took Loki's hand in his own and continued down the hall. Frigga frowned as she watched them go. She raised her hand towards Loki and mouthed a few words but nothing happened. She dropped her hand and felt her sadness grow. She could not interfere. The boy had Goddess Winter's mark.

xxx

When Laufey had told him that the Asgardians and the Jotuns didn't get along, Loki had no idea the extent of the animosity. He didn't believe anyone would hate his very existence merely because he didn't have the same color skin or that words could hurt as much as they did. He was naïve and he should have just stayed home with his Father.

Loki opened his eyes. No, if he had not have left he would never have felt the kind of love Thor had shown him both verbally and physically. He could not, and would not, trade the last few months for anything.

xxx

Odin had not taken the sight of Loki well. Just one glance and he could see it all. He ordered the guards to arrest him. Thor had been livid, demanding Loki be let go. He tried to reason that Loki had done nothing.

"I demand you release him at once!"

"Silence Thor."

"Father, he is with child!"

"A monster breeds only monsters." Odin replied as he stood from his throne and walked to Loki who had ceased his struggles.

"Loki is not a mons—" A wave of Odin's hand over Loki's head and the resulting shimmer before blue bled over Loki's skin effectively halted Thor from finishing his sentence.

"He is a Frost Giant." Odin sneered. Loki felt tears in his eyes that he refused to let fall. "He is a monster and he has tricked you."

"Loki…" Thor said and Loki flinched at the betrayal he could hear in the other's voice. He couldn't handle it. He couldn't stand the guilt. He'd rather Thor hate him.

_Piercing blue eyes filled with so much hate._

"_Why does he, who has never once met me, loathe me so?"_

"_He is Asgardian."_

"_He will never love you."_

_Piercing blue eyes filled with so much hate._

"Shut up Thor! You are such a fool, a complete buffoon! You fell for my lies so easily. You thought in me you had found a lover, a family, but I deceived you."

"Silence!" Odin ordered after he backhanded Loki.

"A complete idiot." Loki continued as if Odin had not said a word, had not hit him. "I laughed at you behind your back. I had so many opportunities to kill you but I wanted to see how long I could drag it out."

"Bring him to a cell." Odin turned away from Loki and walked back to his throne as the guards pulled Loki to his feet while Loki continued to yell at Thor.

"You are an idiot! I hate you!" Loki screamed as the guards dragged him away. "I hate you!"

As the guards and Loki left them room Thor didn't miss the tears running down Loki's cheeks.

xxx

Loki wiped his eyes as he sat on the floor of his cell. When the tears refused to stop falling Loki covered his eyes with his hands and allowed himself to cry. Thor was gone from him forever. Whether he lived or died, Thor would not be there. He dropped his hands in his lap and sniffled.

"Hate me, Thor." He whispered. He climbed to his feet and placed his hands against the wall of glass that was the front of his cell. Anger surged through his body and he fisted his hands before slamming his fists against the glass repeatedly.

"You hate me, Thor Odinson!" he screamed as he hit the wall with every word. "You hate me with your entire being!"

He bowed his head and sank to his knees. A sob escaped his throat and he leaned his head against the wall. "Hate me."

"How could I ever hate you?"

Loki's head snapped up and his eyes locked with the piercing blue of Thor's. He felt a smile spread over his lips as he saw no hint of hatred in the depths. He rose to his feet and placed his hands once more against the glass. Happiness bubbled in his chest as Thor placed his hands against his from the opposite side.

"I am so sorry Thor." Loki apologized. "I did not mean to trick you."

"If you did not mean to, then why did you?" Thor questioned and Loki cast his eyes to the floor.

"You were the first I saw when I had awoken from my sleep and I knew that I loved you from that moment. My Father said you would never love me so I posed as an Asgardian." Loki choked back a sob and covered his mouth with the side of his hand. "I did not wish for you to look at me with so much hatred again."

Thor frowned at Loki's words and wished he could wrap his arms around the other. He settled for trying to look Loki in the eye.

"What do you mean? The first time I saw you was at the festival."

Loki shook his head. "No, the first time you saw me was when you were in Jotunheim. I had tried to walk to you but I had been sleeping for thirteen years and so could not."

"Loki…"

"Do you still love me? Or does my being a Frost Giant change your feelings?" Loki asked. He didn't mean to let the desperation slip into his voice but it did and it was there and he wasn't taking it back.

"Loki, I still love you. You are my lover and the Mother of our child to be." Thor gave him a reassuring smile. "I will talk to Father and he will release you. And after that we can get married."

Loki smiled and placed his hand over his stomach. He wasn't showing but could already feel the life force of their growing child.

"What kind of wedding will we have?" Loki asked and Thor grinned.

"It shall be a grand ceremony. I shall wear my best armor and have Mjölnir by my side and you shall wear the finest silk. We will place flowers in your hair. You will be the most beautiful of Asgard. After the ceremony we shall have a feast in your honor. After the feast we will announce the conception of our child and we shall celebrate for days." Thor replied and Loki smiled.

"It sounds wonderful." Loki said and he looked up to meet Thor's gaze. "I cannot wait. Please come get me soon."

xxx

"Loki!" Thor called as he ran into the dungeon and straight to Loki's cell.

"What is it?" Loki asked as he stood beside the glass. Thor had visited Loki every day for two weeks and this was the first time Loki had seen the other man so happy.

"I talked to Father and he has finally agreed to release you." Thor announced. "There is only one condition but it shall be a simple feat."

"What need I do?" Loki asked excited. "I shall do anything."

"You need only sit here and wait for me to return. Father has sent me on a mission to prove my devotion to you. It shall take only a few days and then I will be back and he will release you." Thor said and Loki felt his cheeks heat up. He looked away from Thor who laughed at his expression. When he quieted down he placed his hands on the glass. "I love you, Loki."

Loki smiled and placed his hand against Thor's. "I love you as well." He replied. They both leaned over and pressed their lips to the glass in a mock kiss before pulling away.

"I must go prepare for the journey." Thor announced. "I swear I will be back as soon as I am able."

"Be safe." Loki called as Thor left the dungeon.

xxx

It had been only two days since Thor had left when a guard came to Loki's cell.

"The All-Father has requested your presence." The guard said as he cuffed Loki's hands behind his back and lead him out of the dungeon. They walked in silence to the throne room and once there the guard pushed Loki to his knees. Loki turned his attention first to the queen who stood by the throne. She looked saddened and Loki wanted to ask her what was troubling her but she smiled sadly to him and Loki lost all words. He then turned his attention to the king sat on his thrown. Odin studied the blue skinned being for a few moments before he rose to his feet.

"Loki, of Jotunheim." Odin announced loud enough for all to hear. "I hereby sentence you to death."

Loki's eyes widened as his heart stopped and his breath caught in his throat. He shook his head as he was pulled forcibly to his feet. His mouth opened and closed as he struggled to find words but he could find none, but one simple question.

"Why?"

When Odin didn't answer anger surged through Loki. He gritted his teeth and glared at the All-Father with as much fury as he could muster.

"Why? Why do you sentence me to death? What have I done?" Loki demanded.

"You have trespassed into Asgard when the agreement between our realms strictly prohibits it and you have bewitched my son."

"If this so called agreement disallows trespassing, Thor is just as guilty as I." Loki growled. "I have not bewitched Thor. I merely made myself look Asgardian, nothing more. His attraction to me has nothing to do with my magic."

"Say what you will, your fate has been decided." Odin dismissed. "Bring him to the courtyard."

xxx

Loki looked around the courtyard amazed and disgusted by how many people he saw. He scoffed at the fact that the Asgardians called the Jotuns the monsters. The guard held Loki still in the middle of the crowd and had him face Odin. Loki held his head high and glared at the older man with such hatred that his anger was almost palpable.

"Do you have any last words?" Odin asked as he stood in front of Loki.

"I want Thor." Loki replied.

"Impossible. Thor is unable to attend." Odin countered and Loki gave him a sly smirk.

"You planned this. You sent Thor away knowing that he would have stopped this from happening." Loki accused although his smirk never left his lips.

Odin didn't respond and Loki couldn't help but to laugh. "Do your precious subjects know you are about to kill a child?" Loki asked. He feigned a look of shock as he heard gasps and whispers of surprise. "Oh, they knew not?"

Loki looked around the crowd and grinned. "Your noble, benevolent king is about to kill an innocent child, his own grandson." Loki turned his attention back to Odin and he let his smile slip back to its original smirk. "All because Thor fell in love with a monster."

"Do not pin this on Thor. You bewitched him. You tried to slither your way into the house of Odin." Odin defended his decision. He looked to the guard and nodded his head once. The guard responded with a nod of his own and dragged a struggling Loki to the stake in the center of the courtyard.

"No! Bring me Thor! I want Thor!" Loki screamed as he kicked and struggled to get away from the guard. "Thor! Thor!"

The guard uncuffed Loki's hands long enough to tie them tightly around the post. Loki tried to pull away but he couldn't. He felt desperation to get away although he was vaguely surprised that it was only his desire to see his lover once more before he died that drove him. Silence settled over the crowd as everyone watched the Frost Giant struggle against his bonds.

"Let all here be witness." Odin said and although all eyes were on Loki, all ears were given to Odin. "This Frost Giant deceived my son. He snuck into Asgard and bewitched my son with the intent of destroying the house of Odin and taking over Asgard in the name of Laufey and Jotunheim."

Odin stepped away from Loki as a guard stepped forward with a torch. Loki shrunk away from the intense heat of the flame when the guard pushed the fire close to Loki's face. The guard looked to Odin and at Odin's nod the guard threw the torch down into the sticks and hay surrounding Loki's feet and the stake. Loki clenched his teeth as the heat slowly spread until the flames were licking his legs. He glared at the All-Father until the pain became too much and he squeezed his eyes shut.

xxx

Thor grinned triumphantly as he made his way back to the palace to tell Loki the good news. His mission had been successful, even taking less time than he had originally thought, and now Odin was sure to release Loki. He couldn't keep the smile off his face as he thought about the wedding he and Loki would have, the feast that would follow, and then the celebration to start at the news of their first child.

It wasn't long before he reached the palace gates where the guards let him pass. He ran to the dungeon first and frowned when he saw no sign of Loki. He shrugged it off. Maybe his Father had already released Loki. He made his way to his room and, upon still not seeing Loki, made his way to his Father's throne room.

"Father?" he called and was baffled when still he saw no one.

He walked out of the throne room and began to walk down the hall when he spotted a guard.

"You there! Tell me, where is my Father?" he asked and the guard stood at attention.

"The All-Father is in the court yard." The man answered and confusion swept across Thor's face.

"Why is he out there?"

"For the execution of the Jotun."

Xxx

The fire raged on and Loki found the heat more unbearable than the pain. The fire was up to his waist by now and the smell of burning flesh made his stomach churn and his head hurt. He felt tears burn the back of his eyes but they dried before they made it passed his eyelids. Thor wasn't coming. He would never see him again.

"Loki!" Loki forced himself to look up at the voice. At first he thought he was just imagining it but then he saw Thor, his Thor, running towards him.

"Th-thor." Loki breathed and a smile graced his lips.

Before Thor could reach Loki, Thor was grabbed by guards. He struggled to get away but they just forced him face first to the ground with his arms crossed behind his back.

"Stop this! Let him go! Extinguish this blaze!" Thor pleaded as he struggled to get to his lover. "Loki!"

"Thor, you came." Loki forced his voice to work so Thor could hear him. "I am so happy."

"Loki, no…" Thor said as he shook his head. "No…"

"Thor, tell me about our wedding again." Loki asked. By now the flames were to just below his chest and he found it harder to breathe but he didn't care. "Please?"

Thor took a deep breath. "It will be grand Loki. I will wear my finest armor, and you, you will be dressed in the softest silk with flowers strewn in your hair."

Thor forced a smile as he saw one settle over Loki's lips.

"And then after the ceremony we will have a huge feast in your honor." Thor found it difficult to keep his voice from cracking. "And then when everyone is finished eating we will announce the conception of our first child.

"I love you, Loki." Thor said.

When the cackling of the fire was his only response Thor allowed a sob to escape him before he screamed. Everyone could feel the heartbreak that the Golden Prince was feeling and many felt guilty for allowing this to happen while others convinced themselves it had to be done. The guards finally released Thor but it took the man a few moments to realize he could stand and when he did he glared at Odin and stormed towards him. Odin stood his ground and leveled Thor with a glare of his own.

"You lied!" Thor accused the older man. "You sent me away so you could do this! He did nothing wrong!"

"He is a Frost Giant." Odin said and Thor clenched his fists.

"He was to be the Mother of my child. He was my lover. And you killed him for nothing."

Thor turned his gaze to Loki's still burning body and felt sick.

"You took everything, for nothing."

xxx

Loki gasped as his eyes snapped open. He gulped down breaths of air as if he had never before breathed. Sitting up he placed a hand to his chest as he struggled to breathe between fits of coughing. When he finally managed to calm down he looked down at himself. He was surprised to see that he was all right. His legs and torso were unscathed; no burns marred his body. He reached up and felt his hair which was down to his shoulders and amazingly not singed. He dropped his hands to his lap before lifting them once more to study them before he heard the crunching of snow beneath someone's boot. He snapped his head in the direction the sound came from and gasped.

Once more a few yards in front of him stood the most beautiful being he had ever seen. His hair was like flowing gold although he knew it was soft to the touch. His skin, even that which was hidden he knew, had to have been kissed by the sun. Loki felt his regained breath catch in his throat at the sight of this man.

This man who he would love.

This man who would love him.

This man who made him the happiest man in the entire nine realms.

This man who would be the death of him.

He smiled as he tried to stand to speak to this man. He would gladly relive that horrible nightmare if it meant he could spend those last few moments with him.

* * *

Ok, so there you go. This idea was demanding to be written so I wrote it and had my good buddy Razor upload it! Hope no one minds!

Tell me what you think? I don't write much but I like when I can get a few tips. There's always room for improvement.

~Kit


End file.
